


Crave

by thehopelesswriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Cute Dean, Dean POV, Embarrassed Dean Winchester, Embarrassment, F/M, Fluff, Lovely, PA, POV, personal assistent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 09:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15167573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehopelesswriter/pseuds/thehopelesswriter
Summary: Dean and Sam investigate a murder of an office worker Jeffrey Cooper. As they visit his boss, a young PA (reader) is supposed to show them Mr Cooper’s office but it seems like Dean can’t think about the murder anymore as his eyes set for a completely different subject.





	Crave

***Written in Dean’s POV***

“Do you know about anyone who would want to hurt Mr Cooper? Old enemy, rival, angry ex,” Sammy asked as he stood a few feet behind me. 

The office was very modern to my taste. Everything was white…maybe even too bright for my liking but I guess that was an office lifestyle. Not that I would know anything about that with me and Sammy being on the road our whole lives.  

The blonde woman looked at Sam before her grey eyes shifted to me again. Her back straightened, pushing her cleavage out of the blouse. It was more than evident what her intentions were and I couldn’t say it wasn’t appealing. I lightly smiled at her as Sam cockblocked me as always by clearing his throat.

“Can you please answer the question, miss Ambozi?” my younger brother asked, throwing me an  _are-you-serious_  look before turning back to the lady boss.

“Well,” she clicked her tongue, deep in thoughts “he actually received a few threatening letters as I recall. They were quite disturbing but he told me it was nothing to worry about. However, he looked very worried.” 

Her perfectly done brows were furrowed as she recalled the memory, nodding in process. 

“Can we see those letters?” I asked sooner than Sam got a chance. 

“Of course. They are in Mr Cooper’s office. I’ll call my assistant and she’ll show you the way,” Cara smiled widely, pressing a button on that phone thing they use in here to call her assistant. 

“Y/N. My office. Now,” she ordered, her tone hard and steady. A total difference from how sweet she was while talking to me and Sam but it didn’t surprise me at all. It was nothing new. We’ve been always liked by women and it actually made our job easier so no complaints. An innocent flirting and you can get an answer to whatever you want.

“So, agent Rusell,” Cara leant on her elbows, pushing her boobs up again as she seductively bit her lip, thinking this would work on me.  _Oh, darling, I wasn’t going to be that easy_ , “how long are you staying in San Francisco?”

I threw a quick glance at Sammy who only shrugged, not helping at all. I mean…she was definitely hot but that ton of makeup, fake boobs and probably a few fake parts of her face…that was a big no-no. But a little innocent flirting…how could Isay no to that.

“Miss Ambozi,-”

“Cara for you,” she interrupted me as I took a step closer to her.

“Cara,” I chuckled, “I don’t th-”

“Miss Ambozi, you wanted to see me?” 

I was interrupted again but this time by a young female in a navy blue blouse tucked in tight black jeans, her black heels giving her a few inches more, very light makeup on her beautiful face, a big difference to her boss. God, she was gorgeous.

“Oh, yes, miss Y/S,” Cara motioned to me and my brother. Thay was the first time Y/N turned to us, a small but cute gasp leaving her red lips… _oh God, what those lips could do_. 

“Please, could you please lead agent Rusell and agent Walsh to Mr Cooper’s office and show them  _the_ letters?”

Y/N looked at her boss before smiling and turning to us, extending her hand to me. 

“Nice to meet you, agents,” she shook our hands, that pretty smile never leaving her face. 

I shook my head, trying to get rid of such thoughts. Why was I even thinking like that? That never happened before…

“Please follow me,” Y/N turned around, showing us her perfectly shaped ass as she walked out of the office.

“Oh,  **I’d**   **follow**   **you**   **anywhere**.”

“Dude,” Sam shoved me with his shoulder a little, taking my attention from the beautiful creature walking in front of me.

“What?” I turned my head to him as we went through the hall.

“You said it out loud.”

“Did I?” I could feel my eyes widen as embarrassment took over me.

“Yeah…so calm your hormones, we’re on the job.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever, boss,” I waved my hand as Y/N opened the glass doors with Cooper’s name tag on them, holding it open for us. She sweetly smiled at us as we entered the office.

Everything was very neat and simple, just a big table in the middle of an empty room. I had to admit, the white room was almost depressing to me. Black coats me and Sammy wore made a big contrast against the marble designed floor as I made my way towards the table while Sam head to the only shelf book in the room.

“Well, gentlemen, this is Jeffrey’s office. He doesn’t,” she paused for a second, shaking her head as she corrected herself, “didn’t have a lot of things in there as you can see.”

Her smile dropped a little as she looked at her feet, fiddling with her fingers decorated with long well-kept nails. 

“Miss Y/S, are you okay?”

I couldn’t help but ask as I watch her eyes water. The letters in my hand landed on the table as I came closer to her, looking into her eyes as she so desperately tried to avoid the eye-contact. Sammy stopped looking through the shelf as he watched us from the other side of the room.

“Yes, I am. It’s just,” she sobbed quietly as she looked up, trying not to smudge her make-up, “Jeffrey was a good guy. Very kind and sweet. He was actually the only one who remembered my birthday and talked with me. Others are just…ignorant and bitchy to me, y’know? I still can’t believe someone would do such a thing to someone so…pure.” 

Y/N was now sobbing even more and I couldn’t help but wrap my arms around her small form, trying to comfort her somehow. She hesitated for a second but then I felt her little hands on my shoulder blades, just lying there as she allowed me to calm her.

“I really hope you’ll find the bastard who did that.” 

“We will, miss Y/N.”

I looked at my little brother who was watching us. Our eyes met for a brief second as he nodded, letting me know it was okay to do such a thing. 

Without any warning, Y/N pushed me gently away, wiping her tears as she took a deep breath.

“I’m sorry, agent, that was very unprofessional,” she looked at me as a quick sad smile appeared on her face.

“Don’t worry about it, miss,” I smiled back as my hands went back to my pockets. Her eyes were even brighter thanks to how watery they were…like two shining stars. I couldn’t help but stare at her beautiness as she just stood there, in the middle of the office with me.

“We better go, miss Y/S,” Sam said as he walked next to me, putting his hand on my shoulder to push me a little, which went unnoticed, “the case needs to be solved. Thank you for showing us around here.”

“Sure, agents,” she nodded as she walked to the doors, holding it open for us one more time.

“Miss Y/N,” I stopped in the doors as Sam walked a few feet before stopping as well, waiting for me, “this may be a little inappropriate but would you like to grab a drink with me?”

I knew for sure that I needed to know her more. Through the small amount of time spent together, I could feel my body craving her and not just like any other woman I’ve ever met. I craved her… but in a completely different way. It wasn’t just her body that was beautiful. Her soul was as well and from what she told me, she wasn’t appreciated enough and I wanted to change that. No…I  _needed_ to change that. She needed to be appreciated and I was willing to do it. 

“That’s not inappropriate at all, mister Rusell, but I’m sorry, I don’t drink,” a closed-lip smile decorated her sad face as she leant her side on the doors.

“So coffee then?” 

“M’not a fan either,” she shrugged.  _God, woman, don’t play hard to get now. I’m not very patient._

“Water? You have to drink something.” I was slowly losing my mind as she just stood there, a small smile on her pretty lips.

“You really want me to go out with you, agent, don’t you?” 

“Well…I wouldn’t make a fool out of myself if I didn’t want to.”

“There’s a nice tearoom down the street. I would really like to go there.”

Happiness took over me as she finally agreed. Not knowing what the hell a tearoom is, I agreed instantly as she extended her hand to me, asking for my phone.

“It closes at nine so the best time to pick me up is around seven,” she said as she put her number in my phone, giving it back to me.

“Seven, your place. Will be there,” I bit my lip in an attempt to not smile too wide as I made my way to Sammy who only rolled his eyes at me. This was going to be the best night of my life so far. 


End file.
